Present day swimming pools are usually, if not always, equipped with pop-up nozzle heads through which water jets emit and sweep over the adjacent surface of the pool so as to keep dust and other debris in suspension. Thus such debris may be removed by the pool filtering system. These nozzles and nozzle heads function when the pool is filled with water. The nozzle heads occasionally need servicing for one reason or another and must be removed and/or replaced. This has been a relatively tedious and time consuming job, requiring that a service person go underwater to the nozzle location and remove the nozzle. Frequently this involves having the pool circulating system functioning so that the nozzle would pop-up occasionally whereupon it could be grabbed by the service person and removed such as by rotating it out of its threaded opening.
Accordingly there is a need for a tool and a system for using it whereby a service person standing at the edge of the pool can apply the tool to the nozzle head and remove it from its receptacle in the water supply conduit of the pool. Concurrently, of course, a replacement head must be attachable to the tool and thereby applied to the nozzle receptacle in the pool below the water level.